nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bennet
Big Bennet is the evolution of Bennet, Justin in the fanfiction NMDFanfictionMon. He appears after Bennet stops being afraid and literally 'mans up'. Afterwards, he defeats the villain without even trying, because he had gained power from being fearless. Appearance Big Bennet is indeed, an upgraded form of Bennet. His hair has become a little more curved, and the same goes for his cuffs. He has a jade green and red collar on his neck. Instead of having one sword, he now has two. His face is basically the same (freckle-wise), but now, his eyes are different, and he now has a mustache. The scarf that hung on one side now hangs on both sides, enabling flight; his shirt now has three black buttons to match his freckles. His Season 2 appearance is slightly different. He's wearing a yellow shirt with an orange and red stripe. There's a button in the middle of each stripe. He's wearing a new collar that goes off his shoulders and cerulean pants with orange straps in a triangular formation. Personality Big Bennet is brave and adventurous but he is also has a heart of gold. He enjoys helping his friends and is very humble; he always doesn't ask for anything in return. He lieks to give objects away, but he never lets his generous spirit get the best of him. He prefers to talk out of a fight with kind words, but if the person he's speaking to won't reason, Big Bennet is more than willing to knock some sense into them. Speaking of willing, whenever there's a leader present, his is very obedient and tries his hardest to get under their good graces. This is most present in episode 7 where AC4E politely asks him to look in the sky since she's looking after Hallbert. Big Bennet enjoys to make new friends, but never lets go of his old ones. By chance he does meet a new one, he always makes them mingle with his old ones so that his old friends don't feel liek they're being replaced. Since he has been sailing since he was a wee lad, Big Bennet knows how to get around by ship. However, if he's in a place that is off his map, he will be clueless. In addition, he is very willing to assist his best laddie. In total, he helps Carter 9 times over the duration of the comic. Quotes *"Arr!" *"Exactly! It's liek leftover caek! Who wouldn't want to eat the rest of it?" *"Uh, Laddie? Look diagonally..." *"*gasp* AC4E! Are you okay?" *"I'll be baki in a .gif!" *"If I be a chicken, then ye be a turkey!" Weaknesses *Remember kids, bigger isn't always better. When BB and his best laddie were fighting each other (for fun), Carter easily slid underneath him and took him by surprise. So what would you rather have? A big problem or a small problem? A big plate of vegetables or a small plate of vegetables? *Despite becoming Fighting/Flying, Bennet is still weak to Electric-type moves. *He's easy to forgive others, as seen in "Obvious Star Wars Quote Here". *Still on the topic of bigger not being better, Bennet is rather slow now. Gallery MegaBigBennet.jpg|Mega Evolution Applejacks2013AC4E.png|In AC4E's Applejacks 2013 Picture Practice Makes Purrfect.JPG|In TCG's Applejacks 2013 Picture Big Bennet.png|Pixelart by Vilius ShinyHCBB.png|Shiny Big Bennet With Shiny Holy Carter NMDFFMG6Teaser.png|Big Bennet Facing Corrupted Carter MegaGallery.png|Mega Big Bennet in Color NMDFFMCast.jpg|Big Bennet and everyone else in NMDFanfictionMon G3 NMDFFM2014.png|Big Bennet Holding Stubs With His Best Laddie StormFountain.png|(Panel 1) Big Bennet Manipulating His Right Wing as an Extra Hand BBvsHalbertTeaser.png|Big Bennet Fighting Halbert in a Teaser Bennet4thBday.png|Big Bennet Reaching for a Cookie Formes Liek Carter, has some formes of his own. They were revealed when Sunnadai cast the same spell on him as Darker did to Carter. The spell seperates formes from the targeted Pokemon (if they have any) and give them a body of their own. Harmony Main Article ---> Harmony Bennet Harmony is Big Bennet's Electric/Fighting forme. When Harmony was seperated from Big Bennet, she switched genders (originally, she was a boy). She can be seen wearing Blueboy headphones and blue goggles; just to trick readers up about her gender, she has a mustache as well; rather than have pointy cuffs, her cuffs are heart-shaped. On her left arm, there's a bass cleft while on her right arm, there's a treble cleft. Her pants are a purple-pink (with a sand-colored belt. It holds her iTrome), and her scarf-wings are folded to be in the middle, where her symbol is (a music note). As she said in her debut, she loves to sing, which is why Un Petit Chapeau (or One Small Hat in English) Peitit is Big Bennet's Poison/Fighting 'forme (he's Poison because I don't recommend eating paint :P); he represents one of the hobbies B.B. had been hiding. Obviously, he is French... He wears a red artist's hat and holds a paintbrush in his right stub. He resembles young Bennet heavily, as his cuffs aren't pointy, and his scarf is red on both sides. He has a red bow in the center of his scarf, and his teal shirt appears to have paint blots on it. the ends of Petit's scarf hang out on both sides, but he is never seen flying with the makeshift wings. Aside from his shirt being a different color than his bretheren (and sister), his pants are turquiose. After the events of NMDFanfictionMon G3... Storm ''Main Article ---> Storm Bennet Storm is Big Bennet's '''Steel/Fighting forme (Water/Fighting is too obvious); he represents B.B's inner pirate. He wears a red headband (similar to Battle's) that is tied in an uppercase 'b'. Other from that, he basically looks liek an angry Big Bennet, hence his name. his shirt is unbuttoned, and the red in the center of his collar is scruffed outwards. His mustache is scruffy, and he usually wears a determined facial expression. Unlike his brothers (and sister) he doesn't have his scarf folded in or hanging on the sides of his shoulders. After the events of NMDFanfictionMon G3... Abilities *In his debut, it is seen that Big Bennet has the ability to fly. In episode 68 of NMDFanfictionMon, it's revealed that his types are now Fighting/Flying. *Big Bennet is ambidexterous, as he has no problems using both his swords. The same goes for his writing. *The one that May posesses can speak English. *Though Bennet's typing changed when he evolved, he can still use Water-Type moves, and he still has his Pre-Evolved ability: Water Absorb. *Big Bennet can throw his swords. This is seen when *Big Bennet can teach moves to other Pokémon. This is mentioned when Safety helps TinyCastleGuy fly Carter into the clouds with Darker on their (non-existent) tails. *Not only can Big Bennet fly using his scarf, he can manipulate it into certain objects (such as hands). This is first seen in the third episode of the second season. Currently... Big Bennet is the first of the lost Pokemon to be found after the huge bomb explosion blasted him (and many others) far away from Hoenn. He is found when Austincarter4ever pokes him after she notices that the ground is quite soft. He blurts out that he is not dead, and quickly gets up. He addresses AC4E as his creator (as that is true), and he tries to help figure out where they are. He isn't able to find Kalos on his map, so AC4E suggests that they look around (which results in her giving BB his Mega Stone). Afterwards, AC4E suggest that they go into the nearby town, so they do that. AC4E complements the town while Bennet tries to point out that its name is Coriway Town. He pokes her and even morphs his right wing into a hand to poke her some more (with no avail). He temporarily loses his hat when him, AC4E, and Storm dance around liek insane Pokemon. After AC4E can't get any help from any of the townspeople, he and Storm decide to leave the town with her. Big Bennet is happy to see that Curly was found (despite the fact that he badmouthed him in Goin' Skiing when he thinks about awesome Extreme is). After AC4E falls asleep from getting her Mega Evolution, BB is there to catch her. He asks her if she's okay (while sweat falls from his face). Curly simply replies that she fell asleep and continues to look at her longingly with much amusement. Since AC4E was asleep, the next events are a blur. When AC4E wakes up and goes downstairs, he generously asks her if she wants to have breakfast with him, Curly, and Storm. He assures AC4E that even though she got blasted into the story, she should try to make the best of it. He overhears someone screaming and asks AC4E if she heard it too, which she does. After AC4E comes up with a plan, he praises her for her plan and pats her on the head with one of his wings. From the looks of Hallbert, Big Bennet does not trust him. After Hallbert mentions a dragon, AC4E politely asks the Generous Pirate to fly into the sky and look for the dragon. It doesn't take long for him to re-unite with Lunnadai, who instantly licks his face upon seeing him. After re-uniting, Big Bennet asks her to follow him to the ground and makes her safely land. When Lunnadai lands, she shrinks and perches on his right stub. Big Bennet angrily challenges Hallbert to a Sword Fight after learning of his pastime. Big Bennet is off to a bad start in the Sword Fight due to his speed; he notes how bad of a trainer Max is when this occurs. Hallbert then manages to get onto BB's baki where he promptly stabs him in the chest with his huge sword and calls him a chicken. However, just as Hallbert is about to finish him off, Big Bennet manages to speed up and strike baki with his love-handled swords. This attack's succession doesn't last long as Hallbert Headbutts BB and knocks him down to 1 HP; BB remarks that it's supposed to be a sword fight. BB becomes even more eager to defend Lunnadai, and his eagerness causes him to Mega Evolve. Mega Big Bennet learns X-Scissor and charges at Hallbert with full power. Hallbert isn't able to block the onslaught and he is defeated. As promised, AC4E kisses Mega Big Bennet, who promptly blushes. After the fight, he does not revert baki to normal because there is another fight going on nearby. Mega Big Bennet claims that he can sense where the fight is and says that it would be faster to get there if they flew. After Mega Big Bennet guides Lunnadai to where the fight is, he insists that they go see what's up. Mega Big Bennet is following Mega Storm to where The Poachers are hiding. To assist AC4E in defeating Lord Vilius, Big Bennet fires a Water Pulse. Big Bennet helps to break down a door. He (and everyone else) finds 4 of AC4E's OCs (in stasis) and he's very happy to see Carter (obviously). He cuts Serena free, and once everyone is free, he (and many others) leave the building. Before the episode ends, he is seen glancing down at Carter happily. BB explains to AC4E why Serena is throwing a party for her and also complements her on her leadership. He also makes a new, better-fitting symbol for AC4E (two smiley faces hugging with a magenta heart beneath them). He tries offering Carter some caek and persuading him to put on his new outfit, but Carter refuses with a depressed look on his face. BB is not chosen two fight either of Viola's two Pokemon, so he is on standby. When Big Bennet notices that his best laddie is still trying to fight the (fainted) Vivillon, he asks him if he sees its eyes or not. When Corrupted Carter tries to harm AC4E, BB stabs him with his swords and pins him down. He tries talking sense into Carter, but to no avail. Carter then preceeds to squishing BB's organs (With Psychic) for his leisure. After Lunnadai Mega Kicks Big Bennet free, he promptly thanks her and says that her licking his face tickles. A while later, his motivation to save Carter causes him to Mega Evolve. When Corrupted Carter falls into the pool, Mega Big Bennet is more than willing to pull his best laddie out of the water; he lovingly looks at Carter. He explains why he saved him, and this softens Corrupted Carter to the point that he flies away from the fight. Big Bennet poses next to Safety, Lunnadai, END-A, and Ninja Bennet for the picture; he is staring directly at the reader. Big Bennet reassures his former forme that Blueboy will be found. When Big Bennet is in cyberspace with everyMon else, He insists that he'll go anywhere that AC4E goes. Big Bennet yells to Serena that she needs to open the laptop because something has happened. He and everyMon else successfully escapes, but with a lot of bite marks on him; there is a pink worm attached to his hat (which he promptly pulls off). When he holds it up so that Serena can scan it with her PokeDex, It is revealed to be an Oodlegob. After the dex entry is read, the Ooblegob stops biting Big Bennet and starts talking adoringly to him. Big Bennet admits that the Oodlegob does look cute even though it was trying to eat his hat five minutes ago. Big Bennet is not seen in 'A Timely Place' mainly because the focus was switched to the scenery, Austin, Serena, and Justin. In other words, he gave the reader a break from him. Big Bennet points out Test Subject fan and Klemen702 when AC4E becomes pessimistic about the garden being twice as big as the house. Big Bennet is being licked on the left cheek by Lunnadai in the picture. Funnily enough, AC4E is licking Serena on the left cheek next to him as well. Big Bennet tries talking to Corrupted Carter again since he insisted on not fighting him. In response, Carter saps his evolution energy from him and reverts Big Bennet into Bennet. Despite being reverted, Bennet still insists on fighting but gets defeated by a Dark Pulse. Bennet doesn't do anything in "Never Trust an Evil Robot Overlord," but he should have <:) Due to being the only Mon who still stood by Carter's side even when he turned evil, Lunnadai evolves him into Alpha Bennet. Where Bennet currently is continues on this page. Trivia *Big Bennet was going to fly with his mustache, but the idea was canceled because the mustache would have flown right off his face! *His name is a pun of 'Big Ben', a large working clock in London. *The beta version of him had there be two red collars with one jade green, but User: Austincarter4ever switched it because it appeared odd. *He and Carter are still in a tie for who is the strongest member of May's Pokemon team. *Like Carter's Smiley Face symbol (on his shirt), Big Bennet's symbol is sentient and matches his feelings. *The majority of AC4E's friends think Big Bennet is based off the Pringles guy, even though his mustashe is Blonde, not Brunette. *Big Bennet is the future version of Bennet, which means that even if he weren't to appear in NMDFanfictionMon, he would be Bennet in the future. *Big Bennet's eyes are different because many readers convinced the writer to change Bennet's eye style (he appeared bug-eyed). *Big Bennet's swords are similar to Halbert's swords except for the fact that they have love handles. *Big Bennet is the first Pokemon to be found in the revamp of NMDFFM. *Big Bennet is in both NMDFFM G6 teasers. This is possibly because AC4E wants to make him more popular. *Out of all of Bennet's variations, AC4E's fave that she's made this far is Big Bennet. Her friend TinyCastleGuy enjoys this variation as well. Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Characters Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Main 6 Category:Protagonists Category:AustinCarter4Ever